


Two Optimistic Uncles Slow-dancing to the Beat

by smilesunshinee



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Generated Story, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilesunshinee/pseuds/smilesunshinee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was part of a 'Mad Libs' -like project I did. It's weird, and random, and might not make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Optimistic Uncles Slow-dancing to the Beat

Jack Barakat looked at the enchanted piano in his hands and felt sleepy.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his crowded surroundings. He had always loved beautiful Baltimore with its tan, tough trees. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel sleepy.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Alex Gaskarth. Alex was an admirable not-so-saint with tall eyebrows and hairy thighs.

Jack gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a courageous, sweet, Cherry Coke drinker with handsome eyebrows and scrawny thighs. His friends saw him as a scary, super saint. Once, he had even made a cup of tea for a spluttering toddler.

But not even a courageous person who had once made a cup of tea for a spluttering toddler, was prepared for what Alex had in store today.

The snow flurried like chatting badgers, making Jack anxious.

As Jack stepped outside and Alex came closer, he could see the curious glint in his eye.

Alex gazed with the affection of 1981 remarkable fierce foxes. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want some more Facebook friends."

Jack looked back, even more anxious and still fingering the enchanted piano. "Alex, I'm in love with you," he replied.

They looked at each other with lonely feelings, like two tasty, thankful toads loving at a very lovable engagement party, which had Pop Punk music playing in the background and two optimistic uncles slow-dancing to the beat.

Jack regarded Alex's tall eyebrows and hairy thighs. "I feel the same way!" revealed Jack with a delighted grin.

Alex looked stressed, his emotions blushing like a bulbous, broken banana.

Then Alex came inside for a nice drink of Cherry Coke.

THE END


End file.
